Amigos Para Siempre
by PadmeNaberrieAmidala
Summary: Well, it's a PadmeAnakin fluff with a bunch of other movies Ideas thrown into it. Take the journey through a ball, a wedding, and well, yeah, their death. Enjoy. :D
1. You Can Sing?

Disclaimer: I don't own like any of the Characters or the Songs. So. Yeah. The Characters come from Star Wars. We all know who makes that. And Then there is the Phantom of the Opera. I forget the dudes name. And then there is a Disney song. So wtfpwn and just read it. Kkthx.

Star

Wars

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

-You can sing?-

Perspiration was dripping down her beautiful face, and he could see her every movement from his chair in beside her. Her chest heaved up an down and her hand was unoccupied in it's idle state, laying on the burning lineament of her forehead, locks of her tenebrous, curly brown hair draped upon her forehead, plastered to it. Tatooine was to ardent, even for his strong-willed, beloved Senator and best friend, compared to her natural homes on Naboo or Coruscant. She shifted in her sleep, a light cry for Anakin escaping her lips, causing him to fumble the wrench that was in his hands. He was at her side in an instant, carressing her warm, rosy cheeks softly.

**"Ani...?" **she softly murmured. **"I'm right here for you, Padme." "Ani.. it's hot.." ****"I know... Just hold on for a second," **compassion in his voice for the poor, hot women that laid before him.

She nodded her head in response and watched Anakin swiftly walk from the tan, sand colored room. She sighed softly and patiently awaited her gentle, Jedi, Anakin Skywalker's return. After a few minutes trudged by, he slowly emerged through the open doorway, a bowl full of freezing cold water in his well built arms. She was confused, her expression doing a poor job of hiding it, and she cautiously watched him, her light brown optics always cast upon his face.

**"Ani.. what are you going to do...?" **

He put his index finger to his lips, hushing her, and pulled a soaking wet washcloth from the inside of the bowl, ringing it out some. He gently dabbed her face with the cloth with so much care and love, squeezing the water out of the cotton cloth and onto her face, only to quickly dab it back up. He placed a soft, yet firm kiss upon Padme's lips, which she accepted willingly.

**"I love you Ani..."**

**"And I love you Padme."**

**"Do you think we could stay with my family soon? After we leave here?"**

**"If that'd make you happy, my love."**

She smiled slightly and rose from the bed, tossing the sheets lightly to the side.. Her light pink nightgown stuck to every curve of her body with sweat. She pulled it from her skin and shifted through her wardrobe, pulling garments out of it, hair peices and other accessories falling to the ground, as she tried to find something light and that would keep her cool. She pulled a white gown from the trunk amung a few other things and ambled tiredly into the bathroom. Anakin knew better than to wait for Padme to get ready. Her hair alone practicly always made the process long, usually held up in elaborate designs. He trudged out into the sitting area, found a comfortable, cream colored chair and rested his eyes, waiting for his beloved to finish her daily morning tasks. After a while he senced her presence with the ultra sensitive force, but decided to play her game allowing her to "sneek" up on him. She laughed lightly, just loud enough for Anakin to hear her, and lowered her form onto his welcoming lap.

**"I know you knew I was here.."**

**"I know you knew I knew you were here.."**

**"Huh?"**

He laughed lightly at her confusion and felt a light swat on his chest along with a girlish giggle.

**"You're so mean."**

He laughed again and smothered her face with an attack of kisses. She shrieked and laughed, nuzzling him softly. Anakin's half-sister, Beru, strolled into the room. Seeing the happy couple playing like young children, a soft laugh escaped her lips. They stoped their swatting and pet names and looked at Beru, a cheeky smile on Anakin's face.

**"You two..."**

Laughter errupted between the three people and Beru swiftly exited the room, noticing her father begin to enter. Padme rose to her feet and took the chair next to Anakin with a yawn, when Cliegg Larrs walked into the room and sat across from them a sad gaze in his eyes.

**"You two have been here for a while now, and, as much as I love you both, I think you should leave soon. I've seen how worried you are over Padme's heath. It's not safe here for her, nor you. You should go to Coruscant or Naboo or somewhere else..."**

Anakin and Padme looked at each other. Then Padme bowed her head, feeling resonsible for their having to leave. Anakin gently touched her cheek and pulled her face twords his.

**"It's not your fault Padme.."**

**"But.."**

He pulled Padme close to him and gently pressed his lips to her cheek. Her body slouched and she gave up trying to be indifferent. She pulled back and blushed a light pink her form melting into the chair. Anakin rose to his feet and went into the bedroom calling Threepio and Artoo through a holographic transmition to ready the ship. He slowly stared to pack his few belongings and shouted for Padme to do the same. She slowly walked into the room, leaving Cliegg in the sitting room, alone, her cheeks still pink. Ever so slowly she began packing her things together. After a half an hour she

was finished packing her things and she took her brush to her beautiful, soft hair one last time before she would have to pack everything away, at least untill they found out where they were going. Anakin walked to her side, leaned in to her hair, picking up her beautiful sent, and began kissing her neck. She giggled and squirmed her body, light squeeking noises comming from her throat. He smirked and continued kissing her neck and his response was a light moan, urging him to go further. He softly began to change his kiss into a light sucking. She pulled her head back swiftly and frowned, noticing the dissapointment on his face.

**"Not here Ani..."**

**"Than where..?"**

**"I don't know..just not here..."**

**"Oh common, Padme.." **Anakin spat.

**"We have to leave anyways.."**

He sighed rather let down and he sulked into the sitting room, taking as many of their belongings

as he could. Padme took the remaining trunks with her, following closely behind him.

**"Goodbye, father..."**

**"Goodbye, Anakin."**

Cliegg huged Anakin and than the Jedi moved on to the rest of his family, followed by Padme. They exited the Larrs homestead and dragged their belongings to the ship. Anakin's head hung low, his one braid of hair twitching in the light brezee, and Padme had a frown on the tanning skin of her face. They slowly climbed into the ship and decided to stay with Padme's parents after a few minutes of bickering. They had Threepio pilot the ship to Naboo and both sulked in the back cabin. Padme sighed sadly and turned to Anakin, her mouth starting to open.

**"Ani.. I'm..sorry..."**

**"It's okay Padme..."**

She wraped her arms around him tightly tears falling from her light brown eyes, and he returned the embrace rubbing her back with reasurance.

**"I know I shouldn't try and push you Padme.. If you aren't ready you aren't ready.."**

**"Thank you, Ani.."**

They once again say in silence, Padme's head resting on Anakin's sholder, his arms wraped around her body tightly. That was enough to make either of them happy. They enjoyed each other's presence and hardly moved for the remainder of the trip.

**"Master Anakin, we shall be landing in about a minute. Sorry I didn't inform you sooner."**

**"I think.. I need a shower." **Anakin sighed breaking away from Padme, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

**"You can take one when we get to my families house.."**

When the ship landed, they gathered their things again and stepped out onto land. They both streached and waited for Artoo and Threepio to exit the ship. Anakin and Padme snuggled against each other a tugged their belongings behind them as they walked to her home. Anakin was amazed a how much clothing Padme had. Compared to his one trunk full, she had about 4 trunks full to the point they wouldn't close. They both casually walked into the Naberrie household. Anakin pecked Padme on her lips and ambled to the dirrection Padme had pointed to. Padme trudged to her room and Sola wondered if they were fighting perhaps.. And what were they doing here? She thought they had a apartment complex on Coruscant? Artoo and Threepio entered last the home last.

**"This place is quite lovely.." **he began telling Artoo, **"Oh my, where is Master Anakin.."** he asked Jomal, Padme's mother.

**"If I am not mistaken he is in the shower..."**

**"Well... Do you need help with anything..?**

Padme sat at her marble vanity gazing at her relection. She sprayed herself with the sweet fragrance of fruits. It tingled her very sences as a rush of memories came over her. The cold splash of water at a lake retreat on her home planet. The island in the middle that they layed on listening to the birds. And she would never forget the old man who made glass. She remembered gathering fruits the last day there so she could bring them home to Sola to make a fragrance. She felt then that she would never return there again.. But that fateful day... Anakin and Obi-Wan came to be her protectors... Obi-Wan left to search for her assassin.. and Anakin was to take her to Naboo. She knew they had a special connection.. From the moment they met on Tatooine. She fluttered her eyelids open, a smile creased upon her face. She emerged from her room, her mother embraceing her warmly, as if she thought Padme had died.

**"I am glad you are settling down finally, Padme.."**

**"Yeah.. me too mom.."**

Padme sighed and slunk down to the dining room table table her forehead resting in the palms of her hands.

**"Something wrong dear?" **Jobal said, a arm snuggly wrapping around her daughters shoulders.

**"No.. I am just exausted. I want to take a shower and sleep..."**

**"Oh, well sorry to burst your bubble, but the Queen is hosting a ball and we are required to attend..."**

**"What?"**

**"A ball.."**

**"But..."**

**"Padme..."**

**"Yes mother.."**

Padme sighed heavily again and her mother ushered her to her room to help pick out a dress. Her mother pulled a large pink gown from her closet. It look old fassioned, dressed with ribbons and lace. Just perfect for the Masquerade! Jobal threw a few accesories into a pile next to the beautiful rose gown, and than seperated them neatly.

**"But, mom.. I look so..ugly in that.."**

**"No, you don't."**

Padme growled lightly and she gazed at the pink gown, anger and hatred in her eyes.

**"You will wear it. I don't want to hear another word. Take a shower and get ready."**

**"But what about Anakin..?"**

**"We have him delt with."**

**"Hmph, fine.."**

Padme entered a warm shower as Anakin came out of his, a towel wrapped around his waist tightly, yet loosly. Just as he walked out, Padme's father, Ruwee came rushing past pulling him into a spare bedroom. Not like Anakin would be using it.. After all, his place with with the love of his life.

**"Eh! What did I do?"**

**"Here... you have to wear this for the ball tonight..."**

**"Ball..?"**

**"Yes, the ball.. Now change.."**

Padme's father walked out of the guest room and sat at the kitchen table a deep sigh escaping his throat. Soon, Anakin walked out, a goofy look on his face.

**"I look... dumb.."**

**"No better than Padme will look."**

**"But Padme looks beautiful no matter what."**

**"Exactly.."**

Anakin frowned and found a place at the table next to Sola. She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

**"Stop worrying so much about what everyone else will think of you. Padme will love you no matter how you look. Remember that Anakin Skywalker."**

He rested his chin on his plam and dully gazed at Padme's bedroom door a light nod, all Sola getting in response. He knew she was right and he let his mind wander to thoughts of Padme..

**"SOLA! Sola! I need help!"**

**"Comming!"**

Sola quickly ran into Padme's room slamming the door behind her, so no one could see inside. Anakin perked a brow and her parents laughed lightly before continuing their conversation.

**"Sola.. I hate this.."**

**"So do I. Look at me.."**

They both laughed and Sola helped Padme with her dress tieing it here, buttoning it there. Her fingers grew tired.

**"Look at me! I look worse than you.."**

**"Never baby sister."**

**"Baby sister..?"**

**"Yes, you will always be my baby sister.."**

**"Sola.. I'm not a baby.."**

**"I know you aren't.."**

**"I'm very much so a woman Sola. And engaged woman. But please, don't tell mother and father yet.."**

**"You're engaged..?"**

**"Yes!" **

**"With the Jedi..?"**

**"He's no longer a Jedi. Just as I am no longer a senator.."**

**"I see..Well congratulations."**

**"Thank you."**

Soon Padme and Sola emmerged, finding everyone ready to go, and anxious. Anakin looked to be asleep, so Padme snuck up on him and poked his sides lightly. His head jolted up and he looked around.

**"Common you lazy bum.. It's time to go.."**

**"Huh? What..? Oh.. Comming.."**

They started twords the palace, each in large flowing gowns or fancy suits. Once or twice Padme would accidently step on her dress and trip, but Anakin, being the warm protector he was, caught her and helped her walk again. After a while they reached the palace and stepped inside the large doors, instramental music blareing into Padme and Anakin's ears, heat rushing past them. They had locked their hands together and began leaning on each other when they arrived at the ball, but instead of dancing, they found a quiet table in the back fit for two people. They snuggled in the corner while Padme's family went to speak with the Queen.

**"Ah, the Naberries. I was waiting for you all.."**

**"Greetings my Queen."**

**"Oh, but where is fair Padme and her loving, Jedi lover, Anakin?" **she asked with a wink.

**"I saw them sneeking off together," **Sola replied.

**"Hm, very, romantice with each other.."**

**"I would say so.."**

**"If you do find her.. please, I would like to talk with her and him.."**

**"Yes, your highness."**

Padme's family wandered off as the show began. Theed's citizens lined up on the stairs, their contumes ellaborate and beautiful. Padme and Anakin stood somewhat hidden in the hallway to the enterance in each other's arms. Soon the dance floor was engulfed by people dancing and singing. Padme and Anakin stood looking at each other, love in their eyes.

**"Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your furture bride. Just think of it."**

**"But why's it secret? What have we to hide. You promised me."**

**"No Anakin, please don't, they'll see."**

**"So let them see, it's an engagement, not a crime.."**

Now singing

**"Padme, what are you afraid of?"**

**"Let's not argue.."**

**"Let's not argue.."**

**"Please pretend.."**

**"You will understand in time."**

He led her to the dance floor and they danced into the mess of other dancers and joined in on the Masquarde. Her beautiful gown flowed with her movements as she clung to Anakin tightly. Soon everyone stopped their walzing movements and turned their heads to the stairs to watch the important Nabooians walk down them, beautiful fans being whiped about. The queen walked down the center of the stairs, and stoped at Anakin and Padme, a soft smile on her face. She caught a glimpse of the beautiful diamond ring strug around Padme's finger.

**"Are you two engaged..?"**

The room had fallen deathly silent, other than the music, everyone listening to the Queen's conversation intently. No one thought there was anything more interesting than the former Senator and Jedi's firey relationship. Most of the Naboo knew there was something between them, they just didn't have a firm grasp of what form or relationship it was.

**"So much for our big, secret wedding..."**

**"Oh Ani..." **Padme muttered softly brushing her hand across Anakin's right cheek.

A loud "awe" bursted from the room, and Padme blushed crimson red. A light laugh echoed in her ear.

**"Are you making fun of me..?"**

His mind wandered to their Meadow Picnic... They'd had this conversation before..

**"Oh no.. I'd be much to frightened to make fun of even an ex-senator.."**

**"Oh you.." **Padme said, taking playful swings at his chest.** "That's no fair.. you said that before.."**

His laugh was playful to her ear. His smile nearly melted her where she stood. To her, her smile was not so welcomeing. Not like his.. his dreamy smile.. It could melt anyone... And it sure suceeded in melting her. He noticed this. She seemed to sway, her knees almost totally giving out to the weight abover them.. His arm moved to her right elbow and he supported her petite frame. The Queen, never stoped watching, a large smile upon her face.

**"Well, congratulations then. I hope you to be happy in each others lives.."**

Padme curtsied..

**"Thank you my Queen.."**

**"I hear that you are leaving the Senate.."**

**"Yes... It's about time I settled down and started a family.."**

**"I see and very well understand your reason. May life treat you well, Padme Amidala. Your service to the Republic will not go unprized or forgotten."**

This mustered another quiet, "Thank you" from Padme. Anakin slowly started to lead her away and the Queen continued her conversations with others, as light music echoed throughout the room. He pulled her close to him and entertwined his fingers with hers and rested his other hand on the small of her back. She put a hand on his shoulder, and in between their locked fingers her dress was held between so it would be easier for them to dance. He whirled her around in the air and she giggled like a school girl. He brought her to her feet and began leading her across the floor, cirlcling slowly as they swayed. Her gown was large and ellaborite, his costume matched it well. Public eyes gazed upon the couple, watching with warmness in their hearts. Slowly the music died away and a song neither Padme nor Anakin really felt they could dance to took it's place. Padme had never heard of such music and was intreagued by the seductive dancing she saw before her. Anakin knew this music.. this dance. It was popular on Tatooine.. He'd seen it before.. Padme's eyes were wide. He laughed to her lightly..

**"I've never seen this before..."**

**"It's.. very popular on Tatooine..."**

**"I see.."**

Something pulled the couple onto the dance floor after the song ended. Fire burned in their hearts, heat rose between them.. His voice was so.. seductive in her ear as he sang to her.

**"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . .I have brought you,**

**that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . .Past, the point of no return. No backword glances. Our games we've played till now are at an end. Past all thought of if, or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream decend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past, the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no, return..."** He finished softly and she picked up where he left off..

**"You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've all ready imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided.. Decided. Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion-play has now at last began. Past a thought of right or wrong. One final question.. How long shall we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames finally consume us? **She finished lightly.

**"Past, the point of no return. The final threashold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .We've passed the point of no.. return.." they both sang in unison. **

People had started staring again.. No one knew etiher of them could sing.. Anakin and Padme were lost deeply in their warm embrace.

**"Ani... Your love for me is genuine..right?"**

**"I've never loved another and I never will...I don't want to..."**

**"I love you, Ani.."**

**"I love you too.."**

**"What is it that you ask of me, Ani..?I will be, do anything you ask of me..."**

**"Let me tell you.."**

A light music had started, but everyone was focused on the couple in the middle of the floor.. His arms snaked around her waist and he looked at her with love in his eyes.

**"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here. No one can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here. With you beside you. To guard you and to guide you.."**

**"Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true.. That's all I ask of you.."**

**"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe. No-one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."**

**"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night. And you, allways beside me. To hold me and to hide me."**

**"Than say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to... Padme, that's all I ask of you."**

**"Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Say the word and I will follow you."**

**"Share each day with me, each night, each morning," they sang in unison.**

**"Say, you love me.."**

**"You know I do.."**

**"Love me. That's all I ask of you," **again they sang in unison their lips slowly meeting to a friendly, yet passionate kiss,** "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me. That's all I ask of you."**

He brought his lips to hers in another light, loving kiss when applause errupted from the crowed of people. They had forgoten where they were, and a deep red blush rushed over them. Padme broke away from him and bolted out the door, leaving Anakin, his ego bruised, standing in the middle of the dance floor and arm extended for his lovely fience.. Sola ran to Anakin and beckoned him after her.

**"I know where she will go, Anakin.."**

**"Alright..."**

**"It's always the same place.. She's been comming her since she was a small child. "**

He saw her sobbing form in the distance.. It tore his heart from his chest.

**"Please.. help her.. You're the only one.."**

**"I'll try.."**

Anakin started twords Padme...

**"Padme.. I'm here for you.."**

**"I know you are... "**

**"Than why are you so sad..?"**

**"Because.. you are..."**

**"I'm not sad at all... What makes you think I am sad?"**

**"Ani... It's been your dream to become a Jedi... I took you from it.."**

**"No, no you didn't. I quit myself. No one helped me. You just promise me something to hold onto forever. A better reason to live.."**

**"Oh Ani..."**

She latched herself onto him and he softly rubbed her back. Sola watched on. No one had ever been able to calm her sister so fast.. Not even her strong willed father could stop her tears that quickly. She smiled lightly and began walking back, soon to be caught up with her sister and her soon to be Brother-in-law. Finally.. a brother, she thought.The people were once again dancing and enjoying their time inside the palace.

**"It's snowing..! " **Padme said, catching a tiny, white flake on her finger.

**"Snowing, M'lady..?" **

M'lady... Why did he use such formal names around her.. Maybe he ment My Lady.. Because she was his..

**"You don't know what snow is..?"**

**"Well, no..."**

**"Oh, it's like.. Frozen rain drops just, in prettier shapes.."**

**"I don't think it ever got that cold on Tattoine.."**

**"Oh, I forgot... Sorry.."**

**"It's alright.."**

She nodded her head.

**"Describe this cold season to me Padme.."**

**"But.."**

**"Please.."**

**"Ani.. maybe another time.."**

**"Please.."**

**His tone tore at her insides. It was so cute. So innocent. She couldn't refuse him.. This winter of her's interested him.. She could see he prepared to listen very closely...**

**"Before I tell you... Do you know what Christmas is?"**

**"Of course I do. We may not have winter.. but we still have Christmas."**

**"Okay.."**

**"Now tell me.." **he commanded with a grin, that melting grin, on his face.

A serine look apeared on her face as she opened her mouth in song, her eyes focused on the snow blanketed garden outside the window... She sounded so beautiful...

**"The earth is cold. The feilds are bare. The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere...,"**

**"The birds move on so they survive. When snow's so deep the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive..,"**

He knew this was deeper than just an explanation of winter.. Her gaze was fixed upon the window..

**"They do what they must for now and trust in their plan. If I trust in mine maybe I'll find out, who I am.."**

**"But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear. Which is the voice that I was ment to hear? How will I know? Where do I go, from here..?"**

**"My world has changed, and so have I. I've learned to choose and even learned to say goodbye.. The path ahead, so hard to see. It winds and bends but where it ends depends on only me."**

**"In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known. Now it seems it's time to start a new life, on my own. But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear. Which is the voice that I was ment to hear? How will I know..? Where do I go? From here..."**

Her form sunk and slouched. She had let him into her. Exposed how lost she was. How vulnerable she was. She was afraid he was using this, twisting it to make her his.

**"Padme..."**

**"I'm so lost.." **Padme said with a sob.

**"I'm not using you, Padme.."**

**"I can't be sure.."**

**"I wouldn't leave the Jedi Order to just simply use you, love.."**

**"You promise...?"**

He'd never heard her say the words, you promise.. She sounded like a unsure 12 year old, who needed reasurance with a promise.

**"I cross my heart and hope to die."**

He made a false cut cross over his heart.

**"I love you, Ani... I really do..."**

**"And I really love you, Padme.. Forever.."**

**"Forever.."**

She liked the thought.. He would love her...forever.. He was hers...forever...

**"I didn't know you sang..."** was the last words spoken between them as they made their way home their hands laced together.


	2. Promise Me

Disclaimer: Once again. Star Wars stuff does not belong to me. Niether does the Phantom of the Opera song, "Music of the Night". Otherwise. Most of it is my idea.. Kinda. :

Chapter 2

-Promise me-

♥

Padme turned a light, romantic song on, it's soft noises playing in hers and Anakin's ears. He brought her into a passionate kiss, his arms tightly wraped around Padme's body, and her arms slowly found his neck. His lips left hers, and he trailed kisses across her jaw line, to the place on her neck where her ear started. He knew her better than anyone... He knew her sensitive spots, and he teased her with them. They broke away from the kisses, and Padme blushed lightly. He softly ran his index finger allong her cheek and she nudged into it. They whispered terms of endearment into each other's ears and Anakin turned her around and pulled her close, his arms slung around her shoulders, swaying softly to the music.

She sighed with contentment, a smile on her face. The song switched to a waltz and he gently lead her around the room, as she giggled lightly. He was very light on his feet, and ever so carefull. She nuzzled into him and he held her close.

**"Thank you, Ani.." **Padme muttered softly.

**"For what..?" **

**"For a beautiful, romantic night..."**

**"Oh," he laughed lightly.. " Any, time.."**

She slid out of his embrace, pulled a nightgown from her closet and threw it over to her head and the rest of her body after taking her gown off.. She than threw a violet, turquoise, and dark, almost red pink robe over her form. Anakin followed her actions, drawing sleeping clothing around his waist. Padme had already stepped out onto the balcony outside of her room, her finger twisting a vine around it. Another contented sigh escaped her lips and Anakin wraped his arms around her, an all too faimialiar song lightly playing from a music player.

**"When the Marimba rythem starts to play. Dance with me. Make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more."**

**"You should really keep your dayjob.."** Anakin mocked, playfully.

She stuck out her tongue at him and he nipped it gently. She tiredly pushed at him with her right arm, than leaned her form against the white marble railing of the balcony staring into the the black void of space. The outdoors swiftly cooled their bodies, and they snuggled together gazing into the night sky, naming stars and planets.

**"Which one's that, Ani..?"**

**"Alderaan.."**

**"Oh, where Bail Organa lives?"**

**"Yes.."**

**"And that one..?"**

**"Mustafar.."**

**"Oh.. I've heard bad things about Mustafar.."**

**"I know.. Why are you being so quisitive..?"**

**"I don't know.. the night sky is so beautiful. I just want to know more about it.."**

She giggled and snuggled deeper into his arms, almost loosing herself in them. She swayed softly and sung to Anakin as he nuzzled his head into her neck. She smiled to herself and continued to sway, her eyes slowly closing.

**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences. Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night... Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing music is deceiving. Hard as lightning soft as candlelight. Dare you trust the music of the night? Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth. And the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be. Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkenss of the music of the night. Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Close your eyes and let music set you free. Only then can you belong to me... Floating, falling sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night. You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night.**

Padme's mother stepped into her bedroom, watching her daughter sway to her lover's music. She was happy for Padme.. She had finally found someone that loves her for her, someone that she was ready to settle down with. Padme has started to turn to Anakin, when she caught a glimps of her mother. She imediatly pulled away from Anakin and ran to Jobal.

**"Hello, mother.. What is it that you need?"**

**"Nothing, Padme.. Nothing at all. I'm just so happy for you. You are finally settling down. Finally starting a family.."**

**"Oh, mom."**

Padme and her mother embraced, tears streaming down Jobal's face. Anakin gazed at Padme and Jobal a slight smile on his face. He turned his gaze to the night sky, his optics glued on the stars in the sky. Jobal slowly left the room and Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin tightly.

**"I love you.."**

**"I love you more.."**

**"Maybe..."**

Rain slowly started to fall from the sky, splashing on their bodies and their surroundings. The flowers had closed up to sleep, and the birds were all snug in their nests to hide from the water. Padme slowly pulled Anakin back into her room and then to bed for a long sleep. She plopped down on the soft blankets and pulled them over her head with a giggle and Anakin slyly slid under the sheets. She squirmed for what seemed to be a half hour for a comfortable spot. As her eyes drooped shut, he could see the old, dignified, repsonsible Padme come back to him. Their perfect night was over, but they both knew there would be many more of these, Perfect Nights. Before she drifted off in her dreams, he softly whispered, **"I love you."**

The sun rose, beams of light pouring in through the windows and the glass door to the balcony. The white floors were glistening and the flowers seemed to burst out twords the giant star. Birds soared through the air, filling the atmosphere with their lovely songs. Padme groaned lightly as her arms slowly moved over her head, resulting in a light streach. She sat up slowly, her messy locks falling into place, and noticed that Anakin was missing from her side. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed and rose to her feet. Again, she streached and when she relaxed, she looked around the room. Her balcony door was open, so she headed twords it. She shifted her head and she perked a brow as she scanned the porch area, seeing no one. She turned around and ambled out her door and into the kitchen, only to find a note on the table, flickering from the light breeze. She pulled the note from the table and looked at the words upon it:

**Dear Padme:**

**We went out to get something. Took Anakin with us. Make yourself something to eat.**

**Love Sola, Mom, Dad, and Anakin.**

**I**

♥

**You! ← I love you more! NO WAY! **

**YES WAY!**

**We both love you the same?**

**Yeah, that's it. We both love you the same, Padme!**

A sigh escaped her lips, and she tossed the note into the garbage. She searched through the refrigorator and found a pair of ripe fruits and some whiped cream. She pulled the items out and set them dully on the table, drawing a fork from a drawer. Padme lazily picked at the fruit, dipped it into the whiped cream and set it into her mouth, chewing it slowly. As she finished up, she re-wraped the bowl and set it back into it's place, washed the table off, and set the fork in the sink. Padme dragged her form outside and gazed into the pond in the back yard, a dull look on her face. She was suddenly overcome with a lightheadedness, and her body swayed. She tried getting to a chair, but collapsed, her head slamming upon the ground. Blood pooled around her form as she layed on the now stained marble flooring.

Laughter was heard, some five minutes later, as Anakin and the rest of Padme's family walked into the house.

**"I feel kind of bad, leaving Padme here all alone.."**

**"Yeah, so do I, but, she was sleeping so soundly. I couldn't wake her up.."**

Sola nodded her head and looked around.

**"Where is Padme..?"**

**"Maybe she's still sleeping."**

**"No, the note was thrown away.."**

**"Maybe she's outside, or walking around a bit."**

**"Maybe.."**

**"I'll go check on the balcony.."**

**"Which one?"**

**"Eh.. That one." **

Anakin pointed twords the balcony connected to the kitchen and slowly started to walk twords it. Sola ran twords Padme's bedroom, and Ruwee and Jobal sat on the living room couch, talking about their morning. Anakin slowly opened the sliding door and stepped outside.

**"She's not up here!"**

**"Okay!"** Anakin yelled back, turning twords Padme's room.

Anakin closed the door behind him and walked out onto the balcony. He turned his gaze to the ground and scanned the balcony area, his eyes wide and his heart pound away at his chest. Why was he looking on the floor? Something bad must have hap...

**"Padme!"**

He ran to her side, his clothing sucking her blood into it's fibers like a starving vampire in an old horor movie. A tear ran down his cheek and he held her close to his body. Sola came running out, allong with Jobal and Ruwee. As soon as Sola saw the blood and her sister unconsious, tears exploded from her eyes and she collapsed next to Anakin. Jobal gasped and Ruwee held her close. Anakin rose to his feet, Padme in his arms, and he slowly made his way to her bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom and started a warm bath. He slowly started pulling her robe off, followed by her nightgown, which was now ruined by the blood. He pulled the rest of her clothing off and set her into the bathtub, his hands scooping water onto her head. As soon as he had the blood completely cleaned from her body, he ran a shampoo through her hair, taking care to stay clear of her wound. He rinsed the shamoo out and started to drain the water. He dabbed her body dry, clothed her with a new, clean nightdress and set her carefully under the sheets of her bed.

Sola and Padme's parents had collected themeselves again and made way to her bedroom.

**"Hey, is it safe to come in..?"**

**"Yeah.."**

Sola sat on the floor on the other side of Padme and held her hand, tears dripping down her cheeks. Anaking held her right hand on his lap and softly ran his hands up and down her palm. Hours passed and Padme had still not awaken and Anakin hadn't moved. Sola rose and started for the door, followed closely by her parents.

**"Tell me when she wakes up whenever she does.."**

All she got was a solemn nod from Anakin. They exited the room and Anakin looked at Padme's face more closely. It had lost all it's color, her face completely pale, and her lips were a light pink. He carressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Padme made a light whimpering noise and her eye lashes fluttered open, but closed again, a terrible headach comming over her.

**"Padme..."**

**"Ani..."**

**"Do you need some headache medication?"**

**"Yes.. please.."**

Anakin rose to his feet and quickly scurried off into the bathroom. He pulled the headach medicaiton from the medicine cabnit and then got a glass of water for Padme from the kitchen. He walked back into the room, silent, and set the water and medication on the nightstand. He lifted her up and give her some of the medication and the glass of water. She took the medicine and hugged onto Anakin tightly.

**"One minute," **she sobbed,** "I was just.. fine. The next.. I was.. dizy, and.. lightheaded."**

**"All that matters is that you are safe, and okay. I can't live without you, Padme."**

**"Ani..."**

**"Shh, Padme. You should be resting.."**

Padme backed down and he softly laied her back on the bed. He pecked her lips lightly and slowly stood up, turning to leave.

**"No. No Ani, don't leave... Sleep with me tonight... Please.."**

**"What if I hurt you?"**

**"Then.. I don't know, but please..."**

**"Padme.."**

**"Please!"**

She was almost sobbing again. Her grip on his hand was loose, compared to her usual tight, firm grasp. He pitied his fience and curled up next to her, nuzzling his head into her neck. He whiped her tears from her face and lightly kissed her forehead.

**"I love you for always..."**

**"You promise..?"**

**"I promise you.."**

She sighed and shut her eyes, as she slowly drifted into a deep and much needed sleep. Anakin stared at the ceiling for a while and then closed his eyes, drifting off to the dream world.


End file.
